


【泰悠】春天番外—妊娠

by az50825



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az50825/pseuds/az50825
Summary: 獸人
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 12





	【泰悠】春天番外—妊娠

中本悠太睡的迷迷糊糊拿過手機才知道已經下午三點了，最近太容易疲憊醒著的時候心情又低落，大部分的時間都用來睡覺了。

接近年節李泰容工作繁忙，早出晚歸的就沒來打擾中本悠太，一整個上午都沒回覆李泰容的短訊發來了好幾則按時吃飯，隨便敷衍一下中本悠太又躺回床上。

食慾並沒有像之前那麼好，連愛吃的章魚小丸子都不香了，中本悠太全都怪罪在李泰容身上，加班好幾天也不來抱抱他心情才那麼低落的。

躺了會又差點陷入夢中響起的鈴聲吵醒他，睡眼惺忪的接起電話哼唧，李泰容一聽到就知道中本悠太還在睡。

「悠太有沒有吃飯？」

「有」

「吃什麼？」

「隨便吃吃」

相處夠久什麼話一聽就知道是謊言

「你最近都沒什麼吃，我等等過去你那想吃什麼？」

「诶？不用加班嗎？想吃泰容做的刀削麵」

「好，差不多可以休假了」

今天就能看到李泰容中本悠太高興的晃著尾巴，電話掛斷後從床上起身。

這幾天都在睡夢中度過中本悠太決定沖個澡讓自己打起精神，不知道是不是錯覺低頭看自己的胸部乳暈和乳頭都漲大了些。

會不會是懷孕了？這個奇怪又糟糕的想法在腦中浮出，做愛都不戴套的反正李泰容會幫忙清理中本悠太就放任的讓人中出，開始觀察著自己身體改變，最近沒吃什麼腹部好像也大了些，聽到玄關的關門聲中本悠太加快沖洗的速度。

「泰容」

李泰容正在冰箱前擺放剛買回來的食材

「我幫你買了章魚小丸子先吃一些吧，刀削麵製作要點時間」

「嗯，我好像懷孕了？」中本悠太蹙起眉頭有些疑惑的開口

李泰容以為中本悠太在和他開玩笑，轉過身發現人異常嚴肅撫著腹部連耳朵也垂喪著，拿過小丸子帶著中本悠太坐下。

「悠太是男獸人對吧？」拿起竹籤插入酥脆的外皮遞給了中本悠太

「男生不會懷孕的」

中本悠太嚼著小丸子心急的想說些什麼

「慢慢吃吞下再說話」李泰容輕聲細語的說

「可是..可是你看」不知道要怎麼解釋中本悠太直接掀起上衣，胸部漲大了些像是有著乳房平坦的腹部也比以往多了些肉。

那小小的乳房看李泰容看得臉紅，真的好像為了孕育生命而變得多汁飽滿，不自在的換個坐姿輕咳一聲

「我們打給醫生詢問好了」

中本悠太有個專門幫他檢查身體狀況的獸人醫生

「喂 泰容哥」

「Jeno 啊 有些事想詢問 你有空嗎？」

「哥說吧 現在沒病人」

手機開著外放，醫生沈穩有力的聲音傳出

「男性獸人會懷孕嗎？」

「不會的哦」

得到答案的中本悠太有些放心又有點失落

「可是...我的身體變得有些不一樣」

「悠太哥是指像女性一樣的改變嗎？那是內分泌失調所造成的」

「身體的改變會影響著心理所造成懷孕的錯覺，就是所謂的假孕」

「假孕的錯覺一長對身體和心理都有很大的傷害哦，為了避免患者的症狀嚴重下去就是要把對方從假孕的狀態拉出來」

「怎麼拉出來呢？」

「孕婦在懷孕前期是不能行房的，所以泰容哥這要麻煩你了，等悠太哥心理調整好帶他來醫院檢查內分泌失調的症狀」

「好的謝謝你了Jeno 」李泰容稍稍的鬆口氣和醫生道別掛掉電話

「先吃飯嗎？」抬手揉揉那軟軟的貓耳

「我不餓」

「嗯，那就先幫你治療」

安撫的親吻對中本悠太很受用，原本知道要進行性事都繃緊了神經，心裡有個聲音對他說不行會傷到寶寶。

李泰容也不著急摟著人一遍一遍的親吻，唇舌間不斷的追逐糾纏，直到兩人氣喘吁吁。

回了房間被壓到在床上時中本悠太下意識的撫著腹部

「沒事的悠太...沒事的」李泰容拉開中本悠太的手搭在自己的肩上  
「摟著我就好 好嗎？」

親吻沒停下，李泰容一手探入中本悠太衣服裡，摸到胸前的柔軟，沒有很大就是手掌微彎的大小，可長在男性身上就有些大了。

像在發育般李泰容一揉捏中本悠太就開始喊疼，李泰容沒辦法只好拿下中本悠太摟著的手，推開他的上衣舔著他的乳頭。

乳暈也變大跟著乳頭一起被捲進李泰容的口腔裡，變大也變得更敏感了舔弄幾下就硬的挺立，因為快感乳頭被手指撥弄揉捏只剩下一絲絲痛感又疼又爽的，中本悠太發出輕哼。

上半身的快感也惹得下半身起反應，中本悠太喜歡穿著寬鬆的褲子李泰容一扯就能脫掉，為了不壓到尾巴內褲穿的都是低腰，真是性感的要命。

一邊幫著中本悠太手淫一邊進行潤滑擴張，或許是心理的反應肉穴比平時絞的更緊，花了一番時間才擴張好。

李泰容輕聲哄著中本悠太翻身趴著，中本悠太張嘴本想開口拒絕爾後又自己乖乖轉身，身心是相反的覺得不該這樣，可挑起性慾的身體早已做好準備，在背過身的那刻尾巴就自動的纏上李泰容的腰。

後入式可以插的很深，深到讓中本悠太感受到自己的體內沒有生命只有李泰容的陰莖，甚至能感受到上面分佈的青筋。

挺腰抽送，李泰容伸手到中本悠太胸前揉捏那對小小的乳房，捲入名為快感的漩渦中本悠太只能仰著脖子喘息呻吟。

為了能讓中本悠太了解自己的身體狀況，李泰容這次插的特別兇猛，每一下都進到最深處，囊袋撞擊的拍打聲也更響亮。

胸部被揉的發紅才被放過，李泰容手一空下來就拉著中本悠太撫摸他們的的交合處，中本悠太所有的感覺好像都聚集在那接受李泰容滿腔熱意。

射出的液體滴落床單，而中本悠太再次被中出，這下真的能清楚明白的知道自己沒懷孕，湧起的傷感讓中本悠太落淚。

除了生理刺激濕了眼眶的中本悠太，李泰容還真沒看過他哭泣，平時都笑著累了生氣了就面無表情的自己待著，李泰容傻愣了下接著笨拙的幫中本悠太拭淚。

眼眶鼻尖都哭到紅彤彤的，李泰容心疼到不行

「悠太想要孩子的話，我們去領養好不好？」

「不管性別、人類還是獸人只要悠太喜歡就好」

「那我們可能要搬家了，這裡太小不適合養孩子，要搬去附近有公園的地方」

李泰容抱著中本悠太輕拍他的背部一個人獨自說著直到中本悠太不再啜泣。

中本悠太緩了緩帶著鼻音說著

「不用啦，泰容還是個小朋友呢，愛亂吃甜食又常常哭鼻子還黏人」

「現在是誰在哭鼻子阿？小傻貓」捧著中本悠太的臉落下一吻。


End file.
